


'I Love You's Whispered in the Dark

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Class 74 Era, F/M, Fluff, Pre despair, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: owo what's this?
Ok but seriously, I'' sorry for my inactivity!! I think I may have had writers block, and I think I still have, but I promise i'm try and get some stuff done!!
This was a request on my dang tumblr from months ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> owo what's this?
> 
> Ok but seriously, I'' sorry for my inactivity!! I think I may have had writers block, and I think I still have, but I promise i'm try and get some stuff done!!
> 
> This was a request on my dang tumblr from months ago.

There was no telling what time it was when he crawled into bed.

  
Making sure not to stir the covers too much, the silverette slid into a laying position, facing towards the wall. Even just resting against the pillow made his eyes feel heavy with fatigue. He never got a decent night's sleep, due to the work he had to do, but this was most certainly the earliest he’d been to sleep all week. He was thankful for that, at least. Kyosuke shuffled down ever so slightly, resting a hand under his head as he shut his eyes to drift off-

  
A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a gentle touch stroke across his bare back.

  
His eyes shot open almost immediately, though he didn't move to begin with. Instead, he continued to feel the touches along his back, along every thin line of trauma against his skin.  
“Did I wake you up?”  
“...No,” was a whispered reply, as the girl resting next to him shuffled ever so slightly closer. “I’ve been awake for hours.”  
“Mmm,” Kyosuke gave a hum of disbelief, and strained his ears to hear the almost silent giggle that escaped her, unable to suppress a smile as he laid in the darkness, with Chisa running her delicate hands up and down his back.

  
“What about this one?”  
“Kendo.”  
“And this one?”  
“Kendo, again.”  
“This one?”  
“Kendo-”  
“Geez, you need to be more careful, you clumsy idiot.”  
Kyosuke gave a breathless laugh. “It's alright, most of them were my own fault regardless.”  
“Still, you're so reckless… I’m worried you're going to get yourself killed one day...” Chisa’s tone dropped ever so slightly, and the housekeeper soon scooted so close that her body was pressed against that of the taller male, her small arms wrapping around his chest and her head pushing into his back. “...And I don't want to do that.”  
He paused and listened to her gentle breathing for what felt like hours to him - it was so rhythmic, so calm and systematic - but was in reality only mere moments, before he moves his hands to hold hers, running his thumb across her knuckles as he looked back at her in the dark. “You won't. I promise.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure, Chisa.”  
She closed her eyes and smiled, hugging him a little tighter before she whispered, “I love you, Kyosuke.”  
“I love you too, Chisa.” was only moments after, the fluency of the conversion had been practised for months and had paid off well.

  
The sun was beginning to rise just as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
